Bob the Tomato
' Bob the Tomato' is the co-host of the VeggieTales show. He hosts the show along with Larry the Cucumber. They tell Biblical stories together on a stage-like kitchen counter, along with a computer, Qwerty, who gives them a quote said by one of Jesus's disciples at the end of an episode. Bob sometimes is a little annoyed about Larry when he's goofing off, but soon later ignores it. He is also annoyed by a song Qwerty plays,'' "What we have Learned,"but on the other hand, Larry likes it. Bob is a rare character in the episodes because he is almost the only tomato. He appears much less than Larry, probably because he is only the co-host but is most shows he is the second main character. Usually Bob is always trying to set Larry in the right direction, but he doesn't listen until the end. Bob has rarely been seen in Silly Songs, due to the fact he is serious and mature, unlike Larry. He only made about one appearance in ''"Ukulele Karaoke." Appearance Bob is a red tomato. He is short and has small green leaves growing out of his head. He also grows a stem. In his acting, he usually only wears a hat, grows facial hair, and sometimes have a small shirt on. He is often confused to have a fever because of his red skin. Acting *Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Skipper, Commader Bob and Narrator and Himself in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *Narrator, Captain Boblov and Himself in "Are You My Neighbor?" *Rack and Himself in "Rack, Shack, & Benny" *Narrator and Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *The Host and Santa and Himself in "The Toy that Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs!" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" *Israelite and Narrator and Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Bob the Butler and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Cat Owner in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "The End of Silliness" (cameo) *Louis and Himself and Narrator in "King George and the Ducky" *Ottar and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Cavis Appythart in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *The Sheriff and Himself and Narrator in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Cavis Appythart in "An Easter Carol" *Himself and Narrator in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Bobby and Himself in "Sumo of the Opera" *Lucas and Himself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Marten and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Himself on the Countertop in "Lord of the Beans" *Mirror Guard and The Sheriff and Dr.Waston and Himself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself and Red Wonder in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Himself on the Countertop in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Sheriff Bob and Himself in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself on the Countertop in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Himself in "Lessons From the Sock Drawer" *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Tomato Sawyer and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Maurice and Gourd's Gym and Himself in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Marten and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself and Narrator in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Himself and Narrator in "Pistachio: the Little Boy that Woodn't" *Snoodle and Narrator and Himself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Coach Bob and Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Pastor Erwin and Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Ottar and Himself in "Bob Lends a Helping Hands" *Himself on the Countertop in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Himself and Melchior in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Sheriff of Bethlingham, Himself and Narrator in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *The Baker and Himself in "The Penliess Princess God's Little Girl" *Thingamabob and Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Peter, Samaratain and Himself in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Humpty Dumpty and Himself in "The Little House that Stood" *Himself in'' "Litttle Ones Can Do Big Things Too!"'' Trivia *Bob is a rare veggtable in the series because he is a tomato. *Bob is voiced by Phil Vischer, the creator of VeggieTales. *People mistaken Bob to have a fever or that he's nervous because his shade of skin is "red." *In A Snoodle's Tale, Bob likes the "What We Learned Today" song, but Larry hates. Gallery Bob2.jpg|The older version of Bob. BobSurprised.jpg Unknown-1.jpeg Bob_Tomato.jpg Concepts 001.jpg|Various views of Bob's model as rendered in Maya. Bob the red Tomato.jpg|Bob in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" Salior bob.jpg|Bob in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them" Commader boblov.jpg|Bob as Commader Boblov in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" Captain Bob.jpg|Bob as Captain Bob in "The Gourds Must be Crazy!" on "Are You My Neighbor?" Shadrach (Shack).jpg|Bob as Rack in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Bob (Blueberry).jpg|Bob in "Madame Blueberry" Bob Vet.jpg|Bob in "The Yodeling Vetranarian of the Alps" on "The End of Silliness?" Louis.jpg|Bob as Louis in "King George and the Ducky" Images-1.jpeg|Bob in in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Othar.jpg|Bob as Otar in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" CavisChristmas.jpg|Bob as Cavis Appythart in "The Star of Christmas" Bob (Autotainment).jpg|Bob in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" SheriffBob.jpg|Bob as Sheriff Bob in "The Ballad of Little Joe" CavisEaster.jpg|Bob as Cavis Appythart in "An Easter Carol" Dr.Watson.jpg|Bob as Dr. Wattson in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" Bobdirector.jpg|Bob as Maurice in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" Young Marten concept.jpg|Concept art for Bob as Marten (young) in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" Bob Nicholas.jpg|Bob in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Snoodle Bob concept.jpg|Concept art for Bob in "Snoodlerella" on "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl after God's Own Heart" Bob Snowman.jpg|Bob as a snowman. Melchoir.jpg|Bob as Melchoir in "The Little Drummer Boy" BobSherrif_RG.png|Bob as Sheriff of Bethlingham in ""Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" BobtheBaker.png|Bob as The Baker in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Baker concept.jpg|Concept art for Bob as the Baker in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Thingamabob2.jpg|Bob as ThingamaBob in "The League of Incredible Vegtables" Supper Hero 004.jpg|Bob as ThingamaBob (with the BobCycle) in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Bob (Little House).jpg|Bob in "The Little House that Stood" Humpty Dumpty Final.jpg|Bob as Humpty Dumpty in "Once Upon a Wall" on "The Little House that Stood" Humpty Dumpty concept.jpg|Concept art for Bob as Humpty Dumpty in "Ounce Upon a Wall" on ''"The Little House that Stood"?!" Live Show Bob.jpg|Bob in "Veggie Tales Sing Your Self Silly Live Show" Bob (cizten.jpg|Bob in "Larry Boy And The Fib from Outer Space" and "The Cartoon Adventures Of Larry Boy" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tomatoes Category:Adults Category:Fruits Category:Cameo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared